Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals
by Feather sunset
Summary: Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero, and Princess of Albion has a daughter. Princess Candace. She loves her grandpa Reaver, but hates Grandad Elliot. This is her story
1. Chapter 1

Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals ~ chapter 1 ~ Princess Babysitting

_Here is the first chapter of the sequel to Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero. I know I haven't finished Adalia's story just yet, but I want to know if this story will be just as successful, please read and review. I need your opinions people! _

**'Once upon a time, long ago in a beautiful Kingdom lived a lonely hero prince. He lived and trained with his mother, the hero of Brightwall. He trained for many years, yet he was alone. His heart belonged to the mysteriously beautiful daughter of the most horrifying men in Albion's hist... OWWW! '**

"Don't talk about Gwanpa like that! " The young princess hit the future king with her teddy bear.

" Ok, I get it. Can I finish the story? " The prince asked

" No, I want to hear Gwanpa' s story! " Princess Candace said

" He will be asleep, Candy dear... Should I get Grandad instead?" Prince Andrew suggested

"I want Gwanpa! " Candy folded her small arms

_'She is so like her mother... '_ Andrew thought as he left her room, his wife was waiting outside for him.

" Should I call my father? " She asked, already knowing the answer. Adalia' s long curled black hair had been pulled into a plat.

" Yes, Reaver should know the drill by now. " Andrew nodded" She wouldn't have a second thought if we asked if she wants to live with him "

" Don't think like that" Adalia smiled, she kissed him " Anyway, we can ask if he will babysit her tomorrow and we can have the day to ourselves"

" We'll have to lock away his guns" Andrew said " Lets get your father here, the faster he comes, the faster Cabdy will go to sleep"

" Of course " Adalia chuckled and went to get her father.

_***About an hour later***_

Candy was jumping on her bed, Reaver quietly entered the room.

" I hear a certain young princess refuses to go to sleep? " He said, Candy stopped jumping and looked at him with bright eyes. One a silvery blue, the other a venomous green.

" Gwanpa Weavew! " Candy yelled and threw her arms around him.

" Hello young Princess, I suppose you want to hear one of my adventures? " Reaver chuckled

" Yes, please!" Candy smiled

" Than, let's get you tucked in " Reaver tuck Candy into bed. Her golden locks were in two curly piggy tails tied with pink bows.

" Can you tell me about how you defeated captain Dwead and his Cwew to be the best piwate king evew? " Candy asked

" Of course... Let's see... " Reaver sat down on the seat next to her bed.

**'Before becoming the pirate king, I was already every well known by the sea folk. Captain Dread was the pirate king at this point, he had heard about me and wanted me amongst his crew. He sent all his men after me, I killed them and sent their heads back to him. '**

**' He was fuwious with you and put a vewy big pwice onYouw head!'**

**'Indeed, young Candy, I, of course, wasn't going give my freedom up easily and handed myself over. While I was lock in the pirate king's cabin, I shot the oil lamp above his head. A horrible death to experience, but fitting to end the life of the former pirate king and to start of a rein of a better pirate king... '**

Reaver smiled at the young princess, who had fallen asleep. He kissed her goodnight and left the room. Andrew and Adalia were waiting outside for him.

" Is she asleep? " Andrew asked

" Yes, the little tyke fell asleep during the story of my triumph over captain Dread " Reaver smiled.

" You get on really well with her... We were wondering if you would babysit her tomorrow? " Adalia asked

" I would love to, bring her round when you are ready, I will be waiting" Reaver waved to them and he left, unaware that Adalia had asked Claire to lock up his guns.

" I wonder if he will be able to cope with Candy... " Andrew muttered

" He' ll be fine. The time without her, we can plan her birthday party. Craven and Phoenix have agreed to come " Adalia took her husband's hand as they headed back to their room.

" I can't wait to see them again " Andrew smiled.

" Me neither, it will be great to have the whole family together " Adalia agreed.

_*** The Next Day ***_

" But... " Reaver protested.

" Princess' orders, Master Reaver" Claire told him, as she locked up his prized Dragonstomper!

" Fine" Reaver sighed, there was a knock at the door, Reaver opened it only to have his granddaughter jump into his arms.

" Gwanpa Weavew! " Candy giggled

" Hello, so ready to spend the day with this old man? " Reaver smirked

" Gwanpa not old" Candy patted his cheek "Grandad old, Gwanpa not"

" Anyway, see you later sweetie " Adalia kissed her daughter goodbye and then left the manor as Reaver closed the door.

" Can I see youw dwagonstomew? " Candy asked excitedly.

" I am afraid, that today it has been locked away from me, but I do have something" Reaver carried her up to his study. Putting her on a chair, he went to his desk and pulled out two really old toy guns.

" A toy gun! " Candy giggled and clapped her hands.

" I made these when I was little, the best rosewood. The best cork powered gun possible. " Reaver passed her one with a mini bag of corks.

BAM!

A cork hit Reaver square between the eyes, Candy burst out laughing.

" Oww" Reaver rubbed his head.

"Can't get me! " Candy giggled and rab out of the room, Reaver chuckled and gave chase to the little tyke.

For the whole day, Reaver and Candy played with the Rosewood cork guns. Candy was too fast for the slow cork gun, and he often missed, apart frim one that knocked the gun from the princess' grip, but she easily got it back and fired 2 shots before running.

When Adalia and Andrew finally came to pick up their daughter, they were surprised to find everything quiet. They found Reaver and Candy in the library with a tea ply set, Candy was wearing Reaver's top hat and Reaver was wearing Candy's tira.

" Sugar, Gwanpa Weavew? " Candy offered him, she was holding a small tea cup.

" Just one, please " Reaver said

" It isn't real sugar Gwanpa. " Candy smiled

" Make it 7 than, but don't mix it, I don't like it sweet " Reaver grinned, Candy giggled and passed him his tea.

"There you go Gwanpa" Candy smiled

" Thank you, my dear " Reaver took a sip, Andrew and Adalia couldn't help but burst out laughing, Reaver and Candy looked up at them unfazed.

" Mommy, Daddy. Join our tea party! " Candy smiled

" You must join, it is delightful " Reaver took a sip of his tea" Yet, Candy here refuses to allow me take this off" He tapped the tirs.

" Gwanpa Weavew is the pwincess and I am Gwanpa Weavew! " Candy stood up and ran to her parents and pulled them over to join the tea party. Candy took Adalia's tira abd put it on Andrews head. " Daddy is Pwincess too! "

Adalia looked at the two men wearing tira's, and couldn't help laughing, she had trouble drinking her tea that Candy made. Candy acted as if it was normal for men to wear tira's.

" Remind me to explain to Candy men don't wear tira's" Andrew whispered to his wife, Adalia just nodded, knowing if she opened her mouth she would never stop laughing.

_So... What do you think peoples? Do you think this will be as good as Adalia? Please review your opinions. I intend drawing the tea party sense, if you want to see it keep an eye out on Deviantart. _


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals ~ chapter 2 ~ Outlaws at the royal ball.

Hello people! So, I have finally finished Adalia the daughter of the shadow hero. So, it is on to Candy's story. I hope you enjoy, read and review.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! " Candy giggled and jumped on her parents' bed.

" Morning sweetie... " Adalia smiled, she looked at the clock. 'Candy! It's 4 in the morning! Go back to bed! "

"But it's my Bwithday! " Candy smiled. Vanessa and Reaver entered the room.

" Come here, darling, I will give you your present now" Vanessa smiled

" Yes, let your parents sleep, no doubt they need it" Reaver said slyly. Adalia groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, as her family left them to rest.

Vanessa led them to her study, Candy was holding Reaver's hand.

" Come here Candy" Vanessa sat down and brought out a box. Candy went to her Grandma. " This is for you" She took out a necklace, with 2 different gems molded together in it a heart shape. A sapphire and a Emerald, just like Candy's eyes. " I hope it will remind you that it is good to be Candy, but at times, you must be Princess Candace. Your two ways of life make who you are." Vanessa put the necklace around her neck. " Understand?"

" Yes, I will make you pwoud Gwandma" Candy nodded, holding the two gemed heart.

" Ha, Good morning birthday girl " Elliot came into the study,"Here's your present" He gave Candy a dress, sje looked disappointed. Candy thanked him.

" Gwanpa, lets go and play" Candy took Reaver's hand and they left.

" She hates me, but likes Reaver? " Elliot sighed

" Give her time. She may learn to like you as she gets older" Vanessa reassured him, but she doubted every syllable she uttered.

" I hope so, anyway, we have a party to prepare!" Elliot said, and left, Vanessa put the box away. One day, Candy would fully understand, for the rest of Albion would, one day, rest on her shoulders.

" But, I don't like dwesses! " Candy complained, Reaver was helping her tie up the back of her dress.

" I can't blame you, but for today you must be Princess Candace Rose of Albion, my dear Candy" Reaver chuckled " After everyone has gone, you and I can having a shooting match"

" Yay, Thank you Gwanpa! " Candy giggled hugged him.

" Now than, Princess Candace Rose, are you ready? " He chuckled

" Yes " Candy nodded, than she grinned " Race you! " She was off in a shot. Reaver was stunned, he couldn't shoot as fast as she could run. Reaver followed the young princess.

" I hate pawties" Candy grumbled as she watched people dancing and talking.

" Me too " Her little kitchen boy friend next to her.

" Princess Candace, may I have the pleasure of the first dance with you? " A 13 your boy asked, bowing.

" Sowwy, but Kenneth asked me fiwst" Candy said told him, no one had heard Candy sound so sincere before. "Come on, Kenneth" Candy took Kenneth's hand and led him onto the dance floor.

Elliot glared at Kenneth. "Why did she choose to dance with a poor kitchen boy?" He growled, Reaver watched the two children dance. Candy had a bright smile on her face, he smiled softly, if she was happy, so was he.

After a couple of hours, people began to leave. The family went up staires to the giant library.

" This is from your mother and I " Andrew gave Candy a choker, it had a weird symbol.

" What does the symbol mean? " Candy asked.

" It will protect you from any dark forces that try and hurt you. " Adalia told her.

" Thank you Mommy. Thank you Daddy. " Candy smiled happily, just as 3 more people entered.

" Sorry we're late! " The girl grinned.

" Aunty Phoenix! Uncle Cwaven! Uncle Vincent! " Candy ran over and gave them a hug.

" Happy birthday! This is from uncle Vincent and I" Phoenix gave a small ship. It was like a really ship, only smaller. " It's made from the old Fire Bird. I called this The Fire Bird's Daughter"

"Wow, does it float? " Candy asked

" Sure, it even has a miniature working Canon. " Vincent laughed.

" And this is from me " Craven gave the young princess a pearl necklace.

" That looks really expensive " Adalia admitted.

" It is no problem! I didn't have to pay a penny for it " Craven shrugged. Adalia sighed, while the others laughed.

" And last, but not least" Reaver passed Candy a wrapped up gift. Candy carefully unwrapped the shiny paper, she squealed happily as she picked up one of Reaver's rosewood guns. Everyone sighed, they would never get any peace now Candy had a gun, even though it wasn't real.

" Thank you Gwanpa! " Candy hugged him" Can we habe a shooting match now? " She asked, her eyes shining.

" Of course!" Reaver took out his own rosewood gun.

" Yay! " Candy took his hand and pulled him out of the library with incredible strength.

" Oh dear" Elliot sighed.

" She sure has a lot of strength for a child of 5." Vincent said

"Chance of being a hero... " Adalia began

" 100%" Vanessa finished, everyone has looked at her, than at the door the young hero had just dragged her grandpa through.

"Quit cheating Gwanpa! " Candy complained, trying to pull her beloved grandpa away from the target.

" Quit winning! " Reaver replied, Candy gave a sharp tug and fell back, Reaver fell too. The two heroes looked at each other, than began laughing.

Thersea watch them from her home in the spire.

" Her destiny... Well danger your immortality, pirate king. Beware" Thersea whispered, her glowing white eyes narrowed...

DUN,DUN DAAA! I has a really, Really good idea* paces around writing in a note book* Candy is going to endanger Reaver's immorality! Muwwwhahahaha...* cough, cough*. This is going to be sooooo fun to write, reviewz motivate me guys. Please review. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Candace the hero of frozen crystals

Chapter 3 ~ Reaver's old 'friends'

_Sooo, Candy and Reaver's future are linked, but not in a good way. This Chapter was from an idea from my dear friend, I don't have to say her name as you guys have probably heard it too often. So, my dear friend, this chapter is for you and for the other readers. Read, Review and enjoy. _

"Gwandma Nessa! Gwandma Nessa!" Candy ran down the halls of the Castle, she had turned 5 yesterday. Candy had her bright blonde curly hair in piggy tails. "Gwandmaaaa..." Candy crashed into a suite of armour. The helmet fell into her head, it didn't stop her, she got back up and carried on running down the hall yelling 'Gwandma Nessa'.

"Candy, what... Why have you got a helmet on?" Nessa asked

"Peopleawecomingtheywanttosseespawwow!" Candy burst out

"What?" Nessa asked, she took the helmet off the princess.

"People awe coming to see Spawwow. Who is Spawwow?" Candy said

"Sparrow was my mother, she died ages ago" Nessa told her, as she fixed up the messy princess.

"They don't know what happened to Spawwow then! " Candy said

"Your majesty, two people are here to see Sparrow, what should I do?" Ben finn asked

"Send them to the throne room, has Reaver arrived yet?" Nessa asked

"He has, he is looking for Candace... Owwww!" Ben backed off as the princess stood on his foot.

"It's Candy, I don't like being called Candace unless in court..." Candy pouted, Nessa laughed.

"Candy, go and find your Grandpa" She smiled, Candy nodded and ran off. Ben also left to allow the mysterious people in.

Nessa sat on the throne as the two people entered. One was dark skinned but the bright, glowing blue will lines showed hiswill power, the other was a woman who had more muscle than anyone Nessa had seen before, she carried a war hammer. Could these be...

"Sparrow?" The woman asked

"No, I am afraid not... Sparrow was my mother, she died a long time ago" Nessa told them. "I am Vanessa, hero of Brightwall. Unless I am mistaken, you must be..." She stopped, just as the doors opened, Candy ran in. She was bright red, she hid behind a statue. A little while later, Reaver ran past.

"I see you have guests, but by any chance have you seen Candy?" He asked, his face just as red as Candy's.

"I am afraid not" Nessa smiled, just before Reaver left, Candy jumped out and tackled him to the floor. She sat on him, stopping him from getting up.

"Thank you Gwandma" Candy giggled

"You're welcome sweetie" Nessa chuckled

"Betrayed from within" Reaver said "I guess, if I can't get up, we can't have that tea party..."

"Tea party! Let's go!" Candy shot up, Reaver laughed as he got to his feet.

"Reaver..." The coloured man growled, before anything could be said, he shoot lighting at Reaver, at the same time, Candy tackled Reaver again.

"Stop, Reaver is part of my family" Nessa said "I will not have him harmed"

"Father! Candy!" Adalia ran in, sje picked up her daughter and helped her father to his feet. She turned to the man. "You could have killed him!"

"That was the main idea" The man said as Phoenix, Vincent and Craven joined them.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to get past us" Phoenix drew her dragonstomper, Adalia and Craven followed suite. Not to be left out, Candy drew her little Rosewood gun.

"Why are you protecting him?" The woman asked

"He is our dad" Craven said

"And my bestest Gwandpa!" Candy hugged Reaver, who ruffled her hair.

"Children? I didn't know you had kids, you're not the fatherly type" The woman said

"I wasn't when I knew you Hammer abd you Garth." Reaver told them. "And you only knew me for a couple of hours anyway"

"Hammew and Gawth?" Candy looked at them, Hamner flinched at the two different eyes watching them closely. Than Candy went up to Nessa and whispered something to her. Nessa seemed surprised, but nodded anyway.

"You are welcome to stay here if you wish, unless you have another acomadation during your stay" Nessa said

"We have a place to stay, but we wish to see Sparrow's grave, if that is ok?" Hammer said

"Of cause, follow me, Candy go and have the tea party with your Grandpa" Nessa told her. To everyone's surprise, and to their worry, Candy nodded nervously, she ran past The old heroes to Reaver who took her from the throne room.

" Are you ok, Candy? You have gone quiet" Reaver asked

"Bad thing is going to happen, vewy bad thing... " Candy looked at him.

"How do you know?" Reaver was confused

"I saw it Gwandpa... I saw it..." Candy shivered "It's weally scawey"

"I will protect you Candy, you will be safe." Reaver reassured his granddaughter, Candy kept a firm hold on Reaver's hand as if afraid he will vanish. Reaver watched her, concerned, he had never seen Candy act like this before... Did it have something to do with the other 2 heroes?

_This chapter is a little shorter than the other, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. R&R. Until next time, my lovies. _


End file.
